pretty princess
by winxclublobo
Summary: All of the Winx have had kids. All girls to be exact. But Tecna's daughter is more of a hero than a fairy. So when it time for her to pick a school she chooses red fountain. Being a princess was hard. To be a princess and a hero all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

A pretty princess

By winxclublobo

PARTS 1-3 ARE THE PROLUOG SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST OF THE STORY.

Part 1

The weddings

After leaving Alfea school for fairies the six winxclub girls went back to their home planets. Bloom was the first to get married. Of course to Prince sky. Their wedding was held on Sparks. Then Brandon asked Stella and their wedding was held in Solaria. After Riven asked Musa their wedding was held on Melody. After it was just like magic but Nabu came back to life and was married to layla their wedding was on Andros. After Helia ask flora to marry him they are married on Linphea.

Part 2

The finial winx wedding

In took a year but Timmy finally got the courage to ask Tecna. She was princess he was just a boy that came from a long line of scientist. He bought the most expensive ring he could buy. When he told his parent that he was going to ask a princess to marry him they looked at him in an odd way. I thought you loved that tecna girl it not like she is a princess. He gave an odd smile. She a princess is are son going to marry a princess. After that he called tecna and said that Riven had called him and said that he wanted help picking a gift for Musa. He got there and told him to put the ring back. You are backing out. No he said he told the lady his plan and she agreed to help him. When tecna got their they looked at all rings then came across the one he had bought yesterday. How about that one he asked her. It perfect I wish that that rig could be my wedding ring. Well you sometimes wishes come true. What do you mean by that the lady behind the stand handed him the ring box. Well I mean well I just want to know if you would marry me. Yes I will marry you Timmy. After that they both ran to the castle. When tecna told her parents they were overjoyed. Well it look like there is going to be a new king. Their wedding was of course on Zenith.

Part 3 the kids

Bloom had a daughter which she named flame. After Stella had a daughter that she named sunflower. After Musa had a daughter that she named lovesong. After layla had a daughter she named seameldoy. After flora had a daughter she named spring. They were all special in their own way but none of them as special as tecna's daughter.

Part 4 tmaina

It was a cool spring day. Tecna and Timmy had invited all of the Winx to a tea party. Flame the oldest of the Winx kids was not even a year old yet. They were all drinking tea when Tecna dropped her cup and let out a scream of pain. What is it Tecna Timmy asked her? All she did is scream. Bloom call the hospital yelled king sky. Can you believe it Timmy you're going to be a dad yelled helia. No I can't yell Timmy. When they got to the hospital the other Winx just waited. All of them sent Riven to get flowers. He came back with flowers and balloons. Tecna's parents stayed with the Winx kids. After an hour of waiting Timmy came out of the room. Boy or girl yelled Stella. Girl said Timmy. Looks like we all lucked out of having sons. Well if you guys want to go she her. Then they all ran for the room. When they went inside their was Tecna with her new baby girl. What are you going to name her said Flora? Tmaina will her name. I like said flora. So do I said Tecna.


	2. growing up diferent

Chapter 2 growing up different

Growing up different

Tmaina was so different from everyone. Sun flower loved art. Lovesong was really good at being a actress. Flame was so talented when it came to dancing. Seameldoy's voice was so perfect Tmaina thought that if she tried she could sing and make angels cry. Spring was the prettiest girl and the world would ever have. Tmaina sighed "why can't I be talent like the others ". Tmaina was talent at something but she hated her talent. For as long as Tmaina could remember she was not only the smartest of the group but also the one to pick a fight when needed. Like the time Mark Smith kept on making fun of Spring because of her good nature and heart of gold. " Someday you're going to see that people like you don't make it far in life" Mark said then be toke Spring's hat and covered it in mud. " I had it up here with you Mark" Tmaina said before punching Mark straight in the face. From that point on Mark longer bothered Spring. " It your sixteenth birthday today Tmaina be happy " Flame said. Just then Lovesong ran into Tmaina bedroom. Are letters from Alfea are here. "Finally are going Alfea to learn to control are magic. " By the way you two it time for Tmaina to unwrap her gifts" Lovesong said. "Happy birthday Princess Tmaina" Everyone cried as Tmaina and Flame walked into the Ballroom. After opening all her gifts all the girls opened there letters opened their letters from Alfea. We all got in everyone cried but then Tmaina dropped her letter. " I didn't get into Alfea" Tmaina cried and started to cry. " It okay You also got a letter from Redfountain School for Specialists. "What I thought Redfountain was a all boy school " SeaMelody sang." It must be a mistake" said Spring. Tmaina opened the letter and gasped. "It's no mistake the letter as my name on it and everything" Tmaina said "I'm going to be a specialist". " My daughter a specialist this must be a dream" Timmy said. "You're so Lucky Tmaina you get to go to a all Boy school" said Sun Flower. "Now it just became a nightmare" Timmy said." Dad If I can't be a fairy then I'm going to be a specialist" Tmaina said. "Timmy don't freak all of us guys teach at Red Fountain we can watch over her" Sky said.

It been a long time but I going to keeping writing this story. In the next Chapter Your going to met the other Specialist. Disclaimer I Don't own Winx Club I just own the daughters of the winx club I have made up so far.


	3. Are sure your not lost

Chapter 3

**disclaimer I do not own winxclub **

Are you sure you're not lost

"Riven I can't believe you got my daughter a phantorapier "Timmy screamed in anger. " Relax Timmy it only a phantorapier and consider yourself lucky that I was there or he would have gotten her a sky rider too" Sky said loudly. "What you didn't want her to have a sky rider yet" Brandon yelled. "I didn't want her having one in till her third year at Red fountain" Timmy yelled. "Well I guess I'm in trouble I got her a sky rider" Brandon yelled. "You did what I thought I told you not to get her a sky rider" Timmy yelled even louder. "I forgot easy mistake dude chill" Brandon said loudly. Just then Helia , Nabu and Tmaina walked in. " What is with all the racket I can't sleep" Tmaina asked. "Nothing at all sweet heart go back to sleep" Timmy said softly. "Okay, But can you try to keep it down a little please" Tmaina said and went back to her room on the ship. Nuba gave Timmy, Sky, Brandon and Riven death glares. Helia just smiled, just like old times he thought.

(At Red Fountain)

"Are you sure you're going to be all right Tmaina" Timmy asked his daughter for the tenth time. "Yes Dad I'm completely sure I'm going to be fine" Tmaina said. "All right but you know where to find me good bye princess see you soon" Timmy said as Riven dragged him away. "Hey Alfea's over there this is Red Fountain " a soft voice said. Tmaina turned around to see a tall boy with short brown hair and light green eyes. "I know I go to Red Fountain " Tmaina said. " Wow really I didn't mean to offend you my name is Damien Walker ". " You didn't offend me at all I'm Princess Tmaina of Zenith". Well you're royal Highness the honor is all mine Damien said as he bowed to Tmaina with a large smile planted on this face. "Damien maybe you're not as much of a loser as I thought you were, who's the cutie. "Have some self respect Mark she happens to go to Red Fountain and she a princess". Whatever I just asked her name. "It's Tmaina" Damien said. O ever mind you're still a loser no you know what you're a even bigger loser now see you later Mark said walking away. "Do you know him" Damien asked Tmaina as they walked to the dorms. "Yes I do when we where little I punched him in the face once and gave him a nose bleed. " Cool, Hey what dorm are you in" Damien asked. "Room 99 a, what about you ". " Hey were in the same dorm cool". As they walked in to their dorm four other boys turned around. "Are you lost Alfea over there" they all said. "I know I go to Red Fountain, Hi I'm Princess Tmaina." "Prince Clark Stone "a boy with blond hair and brown eyes said. " It's an honor to meet you Prince Clark." Tmaina said as she bowed. "There is no need for you to bow we are both are royalty" Clark said with a smile as he bowed to Tmaina. "Sam Clover is the name "a boy with red hair and blue eyes said" but you can call me SC if you want to." Just then a tall boy with blue hair and silver eyes walked up to her. "Alexander Masterson you're royal highness "he said before getting on one knee to kneel before here. " Rise good sir there is no need for that we are not on Zenith" Tmaina said with a giggle. "Jake Thomas " a loud voice said. Tmaina turn to see a tall boy with dark purple hair and brown eyes. " Look I know that maybe you might be a good fighter but are you sure you're not lost" Jake said. " I'm completely sure I belong here " Tmaina said. " All right then know the question is with one of us is going to share a room with her" Sam asked. All the boys looked at each other with scared eyes." We could draw straw's "Alexander said. " Why don't we just let her decide on who her roommate going to be" Jake said with a smile. "That's a great idea okay Tmaina who do you want to be your roommate" asked Clark. "I would like Damien to be my roommate" Tmaina said. "Why" Clark asked her. "Because we already have pre assigned roommates " Tmaina said as she point to the sign with her and Damien on it.

Hoped you liked this chapter. Now that have a lot of free time expect a lot more chapter in this story and lot more fan fictions.


	4. First day troubles

First day troubles

Disclaimer I don't own Winxclub

"What is so weird about a girl being a specialist anyway" Damien sighed as he and his new roommates walked to their first class of the First day of school. "What do you like professor Timmy is going to be like "Sam asked the other as they all had all the same classes together at the same times. " Well I think I know Professor Timmy well so I think we like his class" Tmaina said with a smile. "Is he a family friend of yours" Jake asked her. "More like he is family" Tmaina giggled. "Is he your uncle" Clark asked. "Nope" Tmaina said. "Godfather maybe" Alexander said. "Nope He is my dad you guys" Tmaina said with a giggle. "O that's just great Tmaina dad going to be teaching us about technology we better hope we learn something" Mark said as he walked by them with his friends. "He got some nerve doesn't he saying that in front of you like that" Jake stated with a little anger in this voice. "It's cool I have a strong feeling that he is going to have a hard time in that class" Tmaina said.

(In Professor Timmy's Class)

"Alright class today was going to start off very easy with this simple Question" Timmy said as he tried to see though the crowd of boys to find this daughter. "What is technology" he said then he wrote it on the board. "Well that's a stupid question anyone can answer that" Mark said from this seat in the back row. "Well then Mr. Smith perhaps you can provide an answer for the class" Timmy asked. "Yes technology is just a fancy word for video games" Mark said with a smirk on this face. "Mr. Smith your new seat will be between Mr. Walker and Miss Tmaina for the reminder of the year" Timmy said as he watched Mark move between this his daughter and Damien. "Now can any of you give me the correct answer" Timmy said as he kept an eye on Mark. Tmaina raised her hand and everyone but her roommates snickered at her. It was all too well know that Timmy was Tmaina father because Tmaina had the same ginger hair as he did and she also wore glasses. "Yes Miss Tmaina" Timmy said as he tried to ignore the laugher from his students. "Technology is anything that has been made to improve something." Tmaina said from memory has her mother and father had told her this a great many times. "Very good Now can anyone give me an example on technology" Timmy asked. "A pencil" Alexander said with a doubt in his voice. "Very good Mr. Masterson "Timmy said. " Now That we only have five minutes left in class I would like to discuss your first paper. Everyone gave a big ugh. "10 pages front and back about the history of technology due to me two weeks from today at the end of class." Timmy said as he watched most of his students left very upset. "10 pages back and front how that is even possible" Clark cried. "It's not that big of a deal" Tmaina said. "Not for you " Clark shot back " you're the princess from a land of technology of course it's no big deal to you your parents have been bottle feeding you this stuff from the time you were born." "That may be true but that means I will be able to get my paper done fast so I can help guys with yours. "Tmaina are you not going to introduce me to your new friends" Timmy said. " Yay dad this is Damien , Sam, Alexander, and Jake" Tmaina said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all but you better get a move on if you want to make it to Gym on time" Timmy warned. " But we have 10 more minutes in till class starts. " Sam said. Professor Riven won't be very understanding if you late to his class" Timmy warned. And with that the group was off to gym.

(At gym Class)

"Can you explain to me why you are late Mr. Smith?" Riven asked. No sir Mark said. "Then you have to give me 100 push up , sit up, and run 6 laps on the field" Riven yelled. "As for the rest of you are free to go back to your dorm" Riven said with a smile. "I love this class" Clark yelled as he ran from the dressing room. " It won't be like this every day" Tmaina warned.

(In their dorm room)

"Today could have not got any better" Sam said. "Mark got busted by very one of our teachers" Jake laughed. "It now as funny as how Alexander looks right now" Damien laughed. Jake and Sam turned round and starting laughing their off. " It's a formal dance you guys are dressed the same way" yelled Alexander . " Ya but a lest we don't look like that." Clark laughed. "What are you guys laughing at I think he look a lot better then you guys do" Tmaina said. They all turned around and then their jaws all drop at the same time. Alexander was the first to recover. "You look like a princess" said. In truth Tmaina did look like a princess. Her white ball grown almost touched the floor, In the middle of the dress was a lavender ribbon and rose, her heels were perfect for a night of dancing, they were white with a small lavender rose on each on them, she and brushed her hair and let it down to where it touched her waist, her earrings, chocker and bracelet were all lavender. She wore a white headband and had replaced her glasses with contacts.

This is the end of this chapter so I hoped you like it and don't worry Tmaina is going to kick Mark's but in Gym. And by the way if anyone know a place where I could get like Tmaina I would just die of happiness because that is like my dream dress.


End file.
